Strawberry dipped in honey
by fountainink21
Summary: AU. Post sixth year. The final battle between Harry Potter and Voldermort. Harry will be pushed to his limits as he faces Lord Voldermort one last time. Not easy when you are on the run by yourself. Harry receives help from an unlikely source. Should he accept or not? You know what they say, "When you play with fire you are bound to get burnt."
1. Chapter 1

**Before I start I want to point out that this story doesn't strictly follow canon. Most of what happened up till the sixth year is pretty much the same. Except in certain moments in which I shall mention in the story. Also Voldermort in this story will not have as many horocruxes as mentioned in canon.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything regarding harry potter or its characters.**

Harry woke up sluggishly from his makeshift bed. He groped around for his glasses. Harry put them on and remembered where he was; the Burrow. He had sidelong apparated with Mad Eye Moody and arrived the day before in the middle of the night. Nevertheless everyone in the Burrow had resolved to stay up till Harry arrived.

He was in Ron's room. The room was littered in the usual 'Ron' fashion. Quills and torn parchments were strewn across the floor. A huge banner of the 'Chudley Cannons' took up most of the front wall. Ron was still asleep in the bed right next to him. It didn't look like he was getting up anytime soon.

Harry slowly made his way down for Breakfast. Mrs. Weasly was already levitating eggs and toast neatly onto the plates.

"Sit down Harry," Mrs. Weasly ordered. Harry took a seat next to Mr. Weasly. He was sipping on his coffee and reading the Daily prophet.

Mrs. Weasly nudged her husband.

"What," Mr. Weasly sputtered and then noticed Harry. He hastily tried to burn the paper in mid air. Harry however saw for a split second a picture of himself on the front paper.

The other members of the Weasly clan were already seated, all except Ron who was sleeping and Percy who had defected officially last year. Harry glanced over at Ginny who noticed Harry at the same time. She looked the same as last year. She was dressed in blue tight jeans and a buttoned up red shirt which matched her fiery crimson hair.

Ginny looked pointedly away. They had left things hanging last year. Being chased by a bald headed, half nose mass murderer tends to be a bummer in relationships.

"Morning," Hermione greeted as she entered with Ron tagging behind her. Breakfast went by fast. Shortly after Mr. Weasly departed for work and the Weasly twins went to Diagon Ally to their joke shop.

Harry took a comfortable seat on the couch. He leaned back and sighed. So much had happened at Hogwarts last year. Dumbledore had been murdered; Snape had betrayed them and worst of all he had broken up with Ginny. Harry knew when they went back to Hogwarts this year he would soon be replaced by another boyfriend. For Ginny had been a late bloomer, it suddenly dawned on every male guy in Hogwarts that she was suddenly hot. Harry had spent the good part of the year ignoring Dean's constant praise of Ginny. Dean would even give a play by play analysis of their make out sessions. How he couldn't wait to rip off all her clothes and have his way with her. On most nights, Harry even considered clogging his ears with gillyweed. But Harry had come along and swooped in mid way and claimed Ginny for himself. He even snogged her infront of all their housemates. But back at the Burrow it was a different story. Harry wasn't particularly interested in being caught making out with Ginny when nearly all her brothers were home. And with Mrs. Weasly's hawk eyes Harry doubted it was even worth getting back together with Ginny. Not to mention the endless sexual innuendos from the twins.

The only good thing was Bill and Fleur's wedding. Fleur's entire family had apparated nearly a week back and were camping nearby. The twins had dutifully reminded Harry every five minutes that Gabriella had wanted to know specifically the date of Harry's arrival. Every time this would happen, Harry and Ginny would turn red but for different reasons. The twins had already sent out an owl for the Fleur and their family to come at the earliest possible time to visit harry. Harry in turn promised to get revenge in a week when he was turning seventeen.

The day progressed slowly. In the afternoon the twins returned. Ron dragged Harry out and played three on three quiditch. Fred and ron and Charlie were one team and Harry, George and Ginny was the other one. Even with Harry's Firebolt, his team was losing badly. Harry and Ginny was out of sync the first half of the match. They were awkward to watch as Ginny wouldn't even look at Harry when she was passing him the quaffel. Harry on the other hand would avoid Ginny like she was infected with dragon pox. The match ended premature with Ginny accidently chucking the quaffel at Harry's head.

Luckily Harry didn't lose grip of his broom and was able to land safely. But a bruise the size of a snitch was already bulging on his forehead right where his scar was. Harry looked ridiculous. His head looked like a botched up potato. Even Ginny who was mortified at what happened burst into giggles. Pretty soon everyone was chuckling at Harry's head.

"Not funny," protested Harry weakly. Harry got up but immediately felt dizzy.

Ginny was immediately at his side. "Hey easy."

Ginny personally volunteered to take Harry back to the Burrow. The others continued to play without them.

"Wait for me," Ginny muttered as she gingerly placed Harry onto her bed.

Harry muttered back something unintelligible.

Ginny was back in a heartbeat. "Here," she said placing ice on Harry's bruise.

"COLD!" Harry protested.

"Sorry," Ginny apologized.

Harry felt slightly better. He was suddenly conscious of Ginny's body on top of his. All of sudden he thought how would it look like if Mrs. Weasly came barging in. After all he was in Ginny's room which he had no business to be in.

Ginny started laughing.

"No I'm sorry," she said quickly. "It's just that your scar looks really stupid,"

"Thanks so much," Harry retorted.

"It looks like a Hippogriff," she said truthfully.

Harry checked himself in the mirror in front of him. "It looks like Malfoy's bum,"

"You know what his bum looks like?"

Ginny and Harry started laughing instantly. And just like that, as quick as turning on a switch the awkwardness was gone. It was like they had never broken up at all.

Harry stared at Ginny for a full minute. Damn was she beautiful. Why hadn't he ever fully appreciate her before?

It was right about now that Ginny realized that she was on top of Harry. In one swift motion he turned Ginny over and stared at her eyes. Harry leaned in and kissed Ginny right on the lips. He held her there for a while and then kissed her jawbone. Harry went lower and kissed her neck. He then placed his hands on her waist and went to kiss her breasts.

"Harry," Ginny protested, moving slightly away from him.

Harry swore under his breath. They had never gone anywhere beyond kissing each other. Ginny always wanted to take things slow whereas Harry just wanted to bed her.

Ginny silently pointed her finger to the wall next to them. Harry could just hear Mrs. Weasly humming a tune as she prepared them their dinner.

"Sorry," she whispered.

Harry stared at Ginny. Even at Hogwarts she wouldn't let things escalate beyond kissing. Then again there was never any privacy in the grounds of their school.

Later Harry and Ginny emerged out of the bedroom.

"Is little Harry-kin better," the twins asked in a ridiculous sing along. They spotted the goofy grin that Harry had on his face. They immediately put two and two together.

"Harry and Ginny are-"They shut up when they saw Ginny face turn murderous. The twins knew firsthand how talented their sister was with hexes.

It was time for dinner. Harry and Ginny sat next to each other, their hands interlaced. They hadn't said anything but Harry believed that they were back together.

Mrs. Weasly gave Harry enormous slice of the pie for desert.

"What happened to your head harry?" asked Mr. Weasly.

Harry suddenly had an interest in the fine lining of the tablecloth. "I fell,"

"In love," finished the twins.

"Ouch," Fred yelped.

Ginny looked at the twins innocently.

After dinner Harry went back to the room he was sharing with Ron. Ron was already fast asleep. Harry lay down on his bed and listened to the crickets chirping outside. His scar had been prickling all day. Voldermort was apparently not happy.

"Well I am," harry thought sleepily. He was back with his friends and more importantly back with Ginny. Life was good.

Let me know what you think about the story with a review. If you guys like the story I"ll post the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: First of all i would like thank everyone who viewed my fanfic. 115 views for the first chapter. That is so amazing! I would also like to specially thank pettybureaucrat for reviewing my story. If more of you guys could review my story it would be greatly appreciated.

The next few days passed by as a blur. There was a mad dash to prepare for Bill and Fleur's wedding. Mrs. Weasly had divided the work amongst the children. She made sure that Harry, Ron and Hermione were never stuck together on the same errand. When Harry would clean out the chicken coop, Ron would be forced to clean out his room while Hermione would have to cut the potatoes for dinner.

This left Harry little time to spend with Ginny. The only time he had with Ginny was after dinner when he had to wash the dishes with her. Even then it was awkward as Mrs. Weasly wouldn't be too far away shouting out orders to the rest of the Weasly clan. Harry even considered having a midnight rendezvous. But it wasn't practical with the amount of people who were now living at the Burrow.

But this didn't stop them from trying. They sat together at meals. Even when they say opposite to each other, their feet would 'accidently' touch each other. This did not go unnoticed by the others. At the end of each meal Harry and Ginny would volunteer to wash the dishes. They even offered to do the entire de- gnoming for the entire duration of Harry's stay at the Burrow. They didn't really get any work done though. They were too busy making out with each other. A couple of garden pots got destroyed in the process. Some of the more adventurous gnomes stuck their heads out and witnessed their make out sessions. Halfway through their kissing Harry realized that nearly all the gnomes had ran away into the neighbors' garden, horrified at what they had just witnessed. They even saw one baby gnome sobbing its eyes out. Ginny swore that afterwards she saw it jump into their well.

Harry would occasionally see a member of the Order of the Phoenix. Even last night he'd seen Mundungus crash on the couch after a potions deal had gone sour. With Dumbledore gone, the Order was now under Kingsley Shacklebolt. The first thing Kingsley had done under his rule was that he reduced the age limit for becoming a member of the order. Anyone who was of age could join. Under Dumbledore, the order primarily consisted of Gryffindor. But Kinglsey now even allowed Slytherin to join. Of course only after they went through a thorough background check which involved the use of Veritism.

Harry of course didn't support this idea. One might say he was slightly biased against Slytherin. But to be frank he didn't have the greatest relationship with that House or the teacher in head of them. Except when they would thoroughly thrash them at Quiditch.

"Harry!" Mrs. Weasly called.

Harry came back inside the Burrow slowly. He made sure to smother down his shirt and correct his collar. There was a smear of lipstick on his cheek that he tried to rub off.

Harry entered the kitchen to find Hermione, Ron and the rest of the Weasly kids. Harry took a seat next Hermione who was reading a book on Runes. Fred and George were eying the pantry with sly grins. Harry nervously moved slightly away from it. After a few moments Ginny joined them and sat next to Harry.

Mrs. Weasly was pacing back and forth. "Now that we are all here," she looked pointedly at Ginny. Maybe she wasn't that daft after all. Harry made a mental note to be more careful in the future.

"The order is having a meeting tonight. I expect all of you to be on your best behavior. Do not let me catch you doing anything stupid." This time she stared at the twins who looked down and grinned sheepishly. Their mother had thrown the last batch of their extendable ears into one of Mundungus's potion cauldrons. Harry now noticed that there was a pink slime that was slowly creeping out of the pantry.

"Do you understand me," she asked and pointed a fork at each of them.

"Yes Sir," whispered the twins.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing," they whimpered and scampered away.

The pink slime started to grow bigger. It was slowly turning into a mini tidal wave.

"Mom!" Ginny screamed and got up from her seat.

"Sit down Ginerva. I'm not done with you yet."

But Ginny had already left along with Harry and the rest of them.

Mrs. Weasly smiled. Sure her kids were a mess to handle sometimes. But most of the times their heart was in the right place.

"I did a pretty good job raising my kids." Mrs. Weasly leaned in backwards and felt something slimy. Before she could say anything she was swallowed by the slime.

"So how long do you think till she murders us?" Fred asked George. "I told this was a bad idea."

"This was your idea idiot!"

"I thought it was yours." The twins started to bicker amongst themselves. The others were laughing hysterically. But they became more somber when the members of the Order started dropping by for the meeting.

The Order was meeting in the living room. The sofa had been moved out and instead a bunch of chairs had been placed. On the side a couple of snacks and refreshments were placed. Mrs. Weasly had herself made sure they were all non alcoholic because Mundungus would be attending tonight's meeting.

Tonks was the first person harry saw.

"Wotcher Harry!" she smiled and hugged him. Today her pixie hair was colored bright pink. She was going to add something else but lost her focus when she caught sight of the refreshments.

After that one by one the others trooped in. Harry saw Lupin who looked harrier than ever, Mad Eye Moody who was battle worn and Mundungus who had a devious grin on his face. Harry waved at Slughorn who didn't look too pleased to be at the meeting. Pretty soon the room was filled.

Harry knew he wasn't invited for the meeting so he slowly made his way back to his bedroom.

"Harry wait!" Shacklebolt called from the other side of the room. "I would like for you to stay."

The peaceful room quickly turned wild.

"They are not supposed to be here!" screamed one member.

"What about us?" Ron asked and gestured at Hermione who was nodding furiously. Ginny also somehow managed to stand next to her and followed her stance.

"He's too young!' This one came from Mrs. Weasly. She had tied a piece of cloth around her head that covered her hair. Even with the cloth she looked she was hiding a pile of pygmy puffs.

Lupin stepped forward. The new order members that were near him took a hasty step backward. Even here Lupin was somewhat of an outcast. It didn't help that he wore a blue T shirt that had 'I don't bite' in bloody red ink. "I think Harry should decide for himself. He is old enough to make his own decisions."

Mrs. Weasly still refused to sit down. "Dumbledore-"

"Is dead." Kingsley finished. "And so will Harry if we continue to smother him."

"I don't think that you are even considering Harry's well being," Mrs. Weasly stressed. "I mean how you could even understand. Harry isn't even your son."

"He's not yours either." Charlie pointed out. He was at the way back and slouched himself so his mother wouldn't see him.

Tonks stepped forward. "I think we should let Harry decided."

Everyone turned their eyes on Harry. Harry looked around at the members around and tried his best not to look at Mrs. Weasly.

"I wanna join. It's what my father would have wanted."

Mrs. Weasly looked down right furious. The piece of cloth on her head accidently fell off. Her pink hair was now visible for everyone to gawk at.

"Hey we match!" Tonks said happily.

Mrs. Weasly sent her a cold stare that even Snape would be proud of. Tonk's hair turned pale white and she took a step back into the crowd.

Mrs. Weasly was still able to pry Ron and Ginny away and send them to bed. However she let Hermione stay just because she could see another fight brewing up if she didn't.

Shacklebolt cleared his throat and announced that the meeting had started.

Harry took a seat next to Mundungus who smelled like he had been doused with the Drought of Living.

"Not much to say. I would like for you all to hear our regular reports." Shacklebolt stated.

And like that, the members gave their reports. Lupin reported that it was getting more difficult to gain the werewolves trust. Tonks stated that she had staked out a death eater house but they had fled as soon she arrived there. It didn't help that Tonks knocked over a saucer that Fred was sipping on as she gave her report.

After that Harry barely paid attention. At the end Hermione gave Harry a sharp nudge.

"What?" Harry asked indignantly. It was then that Harry realized that everyone was looking at Harry.

"They asked are you attending Hogwarts this year or are you joining the Order full time." Hermione told him in a cross whisper.

Harry didn't bother to get up. "We've decided to stay at Hogwarts this year. We don't believe that the war will end within a year. I think its best that I complete my education and then join full time."

"But what if Voldermort brings the fight to you," asked Lupin genuinely in concern for his former student.

Harry stood up now. "Make no mistake. I will be the one to kill Voldermort. I've been ready since forever. It's my destiny to defeat him. I will fight to the very end even if it kills me."

At the end of his short speech the room erupted into spontaneous applause. If Harry was older he would be voted the leader unanimously.

Shortly afterwards the meeting was adjourned. Some of the members even stayed behind to hug Harry wish him the best of luck. What bothered Harry was that they were acting like it was the last time they would see him.

Harry slowly made his way back to his bedroom. Before he could reach there someone abruptly pulled Harry into a bedroom. Harry tensed for a moment until he realized that he was in Ginny's room. She was dressed in pink pajamas that had scarlet hearts dotted on them.

Harry looked at Ginny more carefully. He face was tear strained and her mascara ruined. She was holding something in her hands. To Harry's horror it was one of the extendable ears that she managed to salvage.

"I heard everything." Her hands were crossed and eyes narrowed.

"You can't fight Voldermort. He will kill you," she said bluntly.

"You can't be sure about that."

"I'm pretty sure."

Harry was about to argue but Ginny was on a roll.

"Aren't you scared a little? What if you die? Think about your friends. What about my mother? How would you think they would be if you went and got yourself killed?"

Harry opened his mouth but found nothing to say.

Ginny spoke more softly now. "What about me?"

"What about you?" Harry asked on impulse.

"How do you think I'd feel if you died? You don't have to sacrifice your life for this war. You don't have to fight him."

"I do though. I have to fight him."

Harry noticed now that Ginny was no longer crying.

"Then I can't do this anymore. I can't be with you knowing that you are going to get yourself killed in the future."

They didn't speak for a while. Harry was having trouble digesting it all.

"Are you breaking up with me?" Harry asked.

Ginny opened the door for Harry and gave him a pointed look.

Harry slowly made his way back to his bedroom. Ron was already in his bed and immediately pestered Harry for details on the meeting. Harry replied that he was just not in the mood.

"Are you okay Harry? You don't look that well. What happened?"

Harry slammed his face into his bed and covered his ears with his pillow.

"Love is a bitch."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: **Before I start I have a couple things to say. First of all as i am posting this chapter 1100 people have viewed this story. Wow this thing has really sky rocketed! Thank you so much for reading my story. If you like this story please leave a review. Do you like where the story is going? Do you have anything you would like to see added into the story. Do you have any questions etc.**

 **roger9481 :I agree exactly with you. Harry may have a natural skill in magic but Voldermort still has years of experience on his side. Its a no brainer. And it would be really hard to keep up a relationship during a war. So i guess the break up was expected. thanks so much for your long review :)**

* * *

The next day Harry woke up feeling like shit. Harry turned and saw Ron was still asleep. How long would it take for him to start hating on Harry for the breakup? Harry was pretty sure that he would be sleeping on the couch in the near future.

But it wasn't his fault. Was it? Ginny was the one who gave him the cold shoulder. Things were going so good for them. Why couldn't she understand his position? Sure he was being hunted down by a lunatic. But hadn't Harry proved himself year after year that he was strong enough to handle himself. Still Ginny was acting like he had been diagnosed with Spattergroit.

Harry got up and went to give a treat to Hedwig.  
"Girls are stupid," Harry complained and absent mindedly pet Hedwig.

"Ouch!" Harry yelped. Hedwig had nipped on Harry's index finger.  
"I didn't mean you girl." Harry tried to reassure his owl. But Hedwig looked pissed even by owl standards.

Harry stomped his way down for breakfast. "Everybody hates me," Harry whispered to himself.

What were the chances of finding another girl like Ginny? They were even smaller than the chance of Hermione dunking a class or Snape writing a love poem to Neville Longbottom.

Harry and Ginny were perfect for each other. Sure she had been somewhat of a psychopathic obsessed fan girl when she was smaller. But she had changed so much since then. Before she would have fainted if Harry offered to show his tattoo of a Hungarian Horntail on his chest. Now when he took off his shirt she barely batted an eye. Even yesterday she asked him if he was a C cup or D cup. Harry had of course responded by tackling her to the ground and holding her there until she said she was sorry.

When he was with Ginny it was so natural. It was like riding a broom for the first time; scary at first but once you were on you never wanted to get off. Harry never had to think of what to say to her. She never treated him as 'Harry Potter; Slayer of the Basilisk, Triwizard champion and vanquisher of all Evil' but as 'Harry; the guy who drools in his sleep.' They were into the same stuff. They both loved quiditch and shared a common hate for a certain blond Slytherin. Scratch that. Hate for the entire Slytherin house.

When Harry had reached the breakfast table it was nearly full. He sat down and started to dig his way through the porridge. Mr. Weasly was having this huge discussion with his kids. Harry was relieved that today his photo wasn't splattered across the front page. Instead it was on the second page which was an improvement.

"I'm telling you Dad. I think you are overreacting just a tad bit. The ministry looks more stable than ever. Rufus Scrimgeour even announced last night that last week was the most peaceful in his entire tenure as Minister." Bill stated to his father. Harry noticed that his coffee had gone cold.

"And that's saying a lot!" Fred chimed in.

"Seeing that he only started-"George added.

"Last month," Fred and George chorused.

"As I was saying," Bill continued ignoring Harry who had buried his head into his porridge to cover up his laughter. "Things aren't that bad. The prisoner rate at Azkaban is at an all time low. When was the last time you heard someone witness a murder?"

"Last summer," thought Harry darkly.

"To be fair-" Mr. Weasly took a sip of his coffee. "You have to have someone left alive to witness a murder."

No one at the table talked for whole minute.

"And things are not as good as you say it is. The Minister is more concerned about keeping his track record clean than actually taking risks and getting us out of this mess. When you have people like Pius Thicknesse in charge who knows what's gonna happen. I swear he acts like he's under the imperious these days. I've told him countless times that we have to remove the Dementors at Azkaban. But he won't budge because putting actual aurors instead would be a waste of the tax payer's money. The Dementors are as devoted as Mundungus is at an Order meeting when there is free firewhisky. And sure you are right it's quiet. But that doesn't mean anything. The last war was exactly like that. When Voldermort recruits he is always subtle and just when you think you have the upper hand he chops it off." said gravely.

Fred pushed his porridge away in disgust.

"Who is he recruiting?" Harry asked in interest.

Harry could hear light steps coming down and his heart sank. He knew those footsteps.

"The usual. Giants, Vampires, abandoned werewolves, shunned dwarves and pretty much anyone who has an agenda against wizards."

"Practically everyone." Fred and George dryly noted.

"But seriously though why would anyone join Voldermort's side. Even if you hated us, joining him would be a death wish."

shook his head. "What you must understand Harry is that Voldermort creates factions within his side. His followers aren't on a bff relation with each other. Combined his followers could take him down any day if there was a mutiny. But that would never happen. Actually Voldermort would never let that happen. He creates paranoia within his sub ranks. You can't trust anyone. Forget about being stabbed from the behind. You can get thrown under the Knight Bus from anyone. But if you manage to get within his inner circle the benefits are insane."

Harry bitterly remembered the hand Voldermort had gifted his loyal servant Wormtail.

Harry slowly licked the last remains of his breakfast. "I kinda get it now. I mean once you are in his service what idiot would dare fight against him?"

"The suicidal ones who don't give a Hippogriff's ass about other people." Ginny walked in and poured herself some cereal. She could have sat next to the empty seat next to Harry but instead chose to eat her food standing. Everyone stared at Harry who once again hid his head into the empty porridge bowl.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you should be a poet?" George asked.

Ginny responded by demolishing her cereal into little pieces.

Fred and George immediately left for work.

Harry quickly rose and for the first time didn't offer to wash the dishes.

"There you are Harry," Mrs. Weasly said. "There still a bit of de-gnoming left to do."

Harry cursed himself and forced himself to tackle the Herculean task. He vented his anger on the remaining gnomes. He went so far that even one of them stopped breathing. Harry was forced to resuscitate it because he knew he would never hear the end of it from Hermione. The process was dull and tiring. Did it always take this long? It didn't help that gnomes were now making kissing sounds at Harry. Harry swore that two gnomes were acting out a scene from Romeo and Juliet.

Harry slowly made his way back. He was drenched in sweat and gnome saliva. Just before he went to take a shower Ginny came behind him and informed that after he showered they were going to Diagon Alley to buy their supplies for the school year. She refused to look at him and stood far away from him.

Harry turned the knob of the bathroom.

"Potter." Ginny called.

Harry's heart raced. For a moment he forgot to breathe. Somehow he managed the courage to steal a look at her face. Harry was disappointed that from his stance her face was covered by her strawberry colored hair.

"You smell really good."

Great! Now the sarcastic remarks were starting to come out.

Harry drowned his frustration with a hot shower. He dried himself off and changed into a navy blue T shirt and jeans. He tried his best to tame his jet of black hair and put on some deodorant. When he reached the living room Ron, Hermione and Ginny were already ready. Mrs. Weasly would be taking them there by side along apparition.

Harry stood dutifully in the human chain between Hermione and Ginny.

"Ouch!" Harry cried out.

Ginny checked out her manicured fingers. "Sorry."

"On three." Mrs Weasly ordered. "One- Two- Three."

Harry immediately felt the sick sensation of being squeezed in a bottle. The pain faded away quickly and when Harry opened his eyes he was in Diagon Alley.

"Let's go visit Fred and George's shop first," Ron said excitedly to his mother.

Mrs. Weasly pursed her lips and glanced at her watch. "Fine. But ten minutes and no more."

Ron led the way to their shop. Harry couldn't help but notice the streets were not crowded as before. Half the shops weren't even open. No one was lingering to talk to each other. It didn't help that nearly everyone was covering their faces with hoods.

Harry opened the doors to the shop. He was immediately treated to a waft of air that smelled like freshly baked chocolate chip cookies. Inside the store it was a different story. It was like the entire population of Diagon Alley had taken refuge in the shop.

"Harry!"

Harry searched through the sea of people. At the end he caught sight of two redheads.

"Nice of you to drop by Harry." Fred and George chorused. They led Harry away from his group and showed him the latest merch. Each time they reached a new aisle the twins persisted that Harry keeps a few free samples. By the time Harry reached back he was already overloaded with packages.

Fred took the packages from Harry. "I'll mail you these stuff later."

Harry muttered thanks and checked his watch. Two more minutes. Harry wandered about till he reached a counter that sold love potions. Just like the last time he visited the whole section was surrounded by teenage girls. Harry read the sign that was written in small fluffy pink letters. 'Are you smitten by someone? But is he clueless about it? Then your solution is right here. Guaranteed to make even your worst enemy love sick for twenty four hours. Side effects include: nausea, headaches and in certain rare cases the sudden desire to strip ones clothes and shoot arrows at random strangers.'

"But," Harry heard Ginny voice from behind. He turned and caught her eye. "What if he's not clueless? What if he's a selfish moron who doesn't give a shit about other people's feelings?"

The guy at the counter stared at Ginny wondering if she was real. "Ummm…. Well no it doesn't help you with that. But we have an excellent line of pygmy puffs if you are interested."

The guy was lucky that Ginny just stomped away instead of spitting in his face.

Outside Mrs. Weasly was pacing around. "There you are," she said, spotting Harry and Ginny coming out the shop. "Now, Harry and Ginny don't look like they need new robes this year. But Ron and Hermione do. So instead of all of us going to the tailors and I think its best that we micromanage. Meet back here when you're done."

Harry nodded while Mrs. Weasly went with Ron and Hermione.

"C'mon Potter."

Harry let Ginny lead him to Flourish and Blotts. The store was packed with books till the ceiling. Ginny went straight to the owner and started drilling away the names of her books. Harry on the other hand was searching his books by himself. It was hard with all the books stacked up on each other. Harry remembered a few years ago that there was this huge uproar about how many customers never received their copy of 'The Invisible Book of Invisibility.'

Harry was currently balancing nearly all his school books in his hands. He was only missing his Defense Against the Dark Arts Book. Harry thought he saw it at the top of a pile and moved backwards to get a better look. That was when he accidently bumped into something soft.

"Sorry," Harry apologized immediately thinking it was Ginny. She was pissed as it was. Harry offered his hand for her and realized it was not Ginny.

She accepted his hand and got up. Harry took one glance at her and his mouth literally fell open. She was drop dead gorgeous. Easily the most beautiful girl he had ever met. She had honey gold hair that went up just above her waist. It was the shiniest hair he had ever seen. Her eyes were disturbingly distracting. They were the shade of blue that you could get lost in for hours. She wore a simple purple tank top and shorts that showed enough skin to make Mrs. Weasly have a seizure.

The girl brushed off the dust from her. "That's all right Potter."

Harry forced himself not to ogle. "You know who I am," blurted out Harry. Immediately he realized how stupid that was. Well duh, he was Harry Potter. His scar stood out like a Vampire at a blood drive.

The girl stared at Harry like he was stupid. "Well yeah. Considering the fact that we share nearly all our classes for six years."

Harry nearly dropped his books in embarrassment. "Sorry. I was-"

"Too busy staring at Malfoy to notice." she suggested. She gave a radiant smile that made it very difficult for Harry to form a coherent sentence.

The girl extended her right hand. "My name is Daphne by the way."

"It's nice to meet you Daphne by the way." Harry smirked and shook her hands. Her hands were so soft and warm.

The girl laughed. Not a phony one. But a real one that echoed throughout the shop.

"And FYI, I don't stare at Malfoy. I don't really care about him."

Daphne started playing with her hair. "Really? Then are there any Slytherins that you are interested in." Harry didn't need to look at his face to know he was turning red. She twisted her body a little to give Harry a good look. Before he could he saw Ginny poke her head through a bookshelf in front of him.

"Harry," she said frantically.

It was amazing how fast we were back to a first name basis.

"We have to leave now." Ginny eyed Daphne and sized her up. Before she could say anything rude, Daphne said bye and gave him one last radiant smile.

Ginny took Harry by his hand. It was weird how cold and foreign it felt now.

"But I haven't got all your books yet," the owner said in dismay when he saw Ginny leaving.

Ginny gave a sigh and handed him a paper that had her entire booklist. First she handed over Harry's money and added a few sickles and knuts. "Mail it to me when you get everything ready."

They left the store with Ginny nearly shoving Harry out the door. Ginny was literally breathing down his neck till they reached back to the rendezvous point.

"Back already," Mrs. Weasly said in surprise. "Ron and Hermione are still going to take a while with their measurements. Did you get everything you needed?"

Ginny muttered a yes while Harry was still thinking of honey. Ron and Hermione came ten minutes later. Apparently they had a long discussion on which robe accentuated Hermione's eyes better. Then they even had a longer discussion on the actual color of her eyes.

When they reached home Mr. Weasly was already waiting for them. Bill and Charlie were poring over a very expensive looking invitation card. Mr. Weasly handed one over to Harry.

"What's this?"

"It's a masquerade ball organized by the ministry. All high position workers in the Ministry were invited along with their entire family. You were invited as one of their special guests."

Harry opened the invitation card. "But isn't a masquerade ball redundant. I mean can't wizards change their appearances with magic." Party music was now erupting out of the card so Harry was forced to close it.

Mr. Weasly scratched his head. "That's beside the point Harry. It's in order to commemorate the completion of one full month of the Minister's term."

"Cause nobody thought he would still be alive by this time," added Charlie darkly.

"Do I have to go? Is this even safe. Who knows who is gonna be there?" asked Harry. He dumped the card into the fireplace. Harry was annoyed to find that card couldn't be burned and somehow came back in his pockets.

"I am going to be honest with you Harry. You are not safe anywhere. You might as well enjoy your life as it is. Besides nearly the entire order will be there to watch over your every move."

Harry did not feel reassured by that at all.

"Fleur will be arriving tomorrow. So I'm going to have to make Fred and George share a room with Bill." Mrs. Weasly said apologetically. But the twins looked delighted and were already thinking of all the pranks they could pull on their older brother.

But Harry heard none of this. He went to bed without eating dinner. Even on an empty stomach his thoughts were racing about a particular Slytherin.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for taking so long to update the next chapter. I have been taking guitar classes and driving lessons (which i suck at) and my college has started again. And on top of that i broke my finger while playing basketball. Really hard to type with only four fingers. But I wrote the next chapter anyway because of the tremendous response i received from you guys. 2600 views! This is the longest chapter I have written so far. I would also like to thank those of you who have repeatedly reviewed my story. As always let me know what you think of the chapter with a comment. Also this chapter is where the M rating starts to kick in so i thought i would let you know in advance.**

* * *

"Happy birthday Harry!" Harry was awoken by what appeared to be a trumpet horn. He saw a mass of red hair next him.

Harry hands trembled as he held his wand and for the first time out of Hogwarts muttered "Accio glasses!" The glasses soared through the air and smashed into his face. The red mass of hair was apparently Ron who was grinning ear to ear.

"About time you woke up." Ron was clutching a package that was loosely covered with gift wrap. "Anyway happy seventeenth. Open it up before we go for breakfast."

Ron plopped himself on the side of Harry's makeshift bed. Harry tore off the gift wrap and saw that Ron had gifted him a book. It was golden in color with a couple of scratches here and there.

Harry stared at the title of the second hand book; '101 things a wizard should know after being dumped.' The cover art depicted a witch throwing a wizard into a pit which resembled Tartarus.

"This baby helped me out loads of times after I broke up with Lavender. I thought it would help you." Ron was smiling brightly. "It even gives tips on the possible backlash you may receive from the girl's family." Ron added with a shudder. Harry didn't bother to ask.

"Gee. Thanks," said Harry. When Ron's back was turned he placed the book in his trunk and shoved it down to the bottom with his foot.

"C'mon if we don't hurry Fred and George are gonna eat everything."

Harry took one look at Ron hurling himself down the stairs and couldn't help but laugh. Ron had been exceptionally loyal to Harry during his break up with Ginny. Harry had been expecting some retribution and at least a week without Ron sharing his chocolate frogs with him. But Ron had even said last year that Harry was the best boyfriend Ginny ever had. If it wasn't for Harry, Ron would have murdered Dean in his sleep. Ron simply believed that they were in a slump and it would phase over soon.

Ginny had been bitchy right after the breakup. But after they had visited Borgin and Blotts both Harry and Ginny had changed. She was so nice now. Too nice.

But her elder brothers were another story. Harry remembered vividly the train ride back home from Hogwarts. Ron had pulled Harry aside and told him specifically that his brothers were no pushover. If he broke her sister's heart they would break his face. Harry of course did not believe it at that time. But now he did. Her elder brothers were making his life at the Burrow like hell. Bill was the worst. He would hang up paper cuttings of the Daily Prophets news articles about Harry. Somehow he had added Harry to the family clock. However the hand having his name would point only at 'mortal peril.' Harry now found that his shoes were too small, his socks to large and pockets full of holes. Still Harry didn't blame them. Who would want to see the person who broke up with their little sister? Much alone live under the same roof with them.

Harry slowly marched to the breakfast table. He was welcomed by a couple of Birthday wishes. He took a seat between Fred and George. The twins were thankfully still the same. They were even happier that Harry had provided them more material to roast him with. They mailed the merchandise from their joke shop and addressed it to 'Harry Potter; The Boy Who Got Dumped.'

Harry played with his porridge. It looked disgustingly gray and unappetizing.

Ginny came down shortly. She had combed her hair till it shined. Harry noticed immediately that she wore a tight fitting pink T shirt that accentuated her assets. Harry felt his thoughts wander off and cursed himself for wearing a belt.

"Are you done?" Ginny asked George. There was a free seat on the other side of table but Ginny almost pushed George out of his seat. She sat down next to Harry who started suffocating from her perfume.

Harry took a big spoonful of his porridge into his mouth. He immediately spitted it out.

"What's the matter Harry?" Bill asked innocently.

Harry glared at him and pushed away his porridge. "It taste like somebody dumped a bunch of salt into it."

"Now who would do that?" Charlie asked with a grin. He took a long mouthful of his food and swallowed it down slowly. Harry wanted nothing more to throw his food at his face.

"You can have mine Harry." Ginny switched her porridge with his. It was now Bill's turn to glare at Harry.

Harry smiled at Ginny for a split second. "I could get used to this," thought Harry and ate his food in peace.

After accidently hitting Harry's foot thrice, Bill departed to bring Fleur's family to the Burrow. Bill dutifully reminded everyone at the table that it was because of Harry's safety that Fleur's family couldn't apparate directly to the Burrow. Instead Bill had to meet their family a good distance away on foot and walk back up the steep hill. Harry offered to do it for him. But Bill waved him off and said that he didn't want to tire Harry's tiny legs.

After that Harry and Ginny did the wash up. Ginny was still in a good mood and chatted Harry up. Harry was happy that things weren't that bad between them. In fact because of House rivalries his social interactions were pretty much limited to his house. When would he ever get the chance to talk to someone from say Slytherin? For the second time his thoughts wandered and they weren't because of the red headed girl beside him.

After the wash up Ginny went back to her room. Hermione stated that she still had some more summer reading to do before school kicked in. The others departed for work which left Harry and Ron in the living room playing wizard chess. Harry held his own for a while but soon had to admit defeat to Ron.

It was midway through their second game that Harry heard soft footsteps approaching the Burrow. Harry signaled for Ron to stop the game and approached the door before Ron could argue. The door opened to reveal Fleur who was holding a luggage bag in one hand. She had on an olive green hat and a jade colored blouse to match. Harry couldn't help but notice that her skirt was extra short and that she had the best legs Harry had ever seen. Her breasts, Harry noticed were struggling against her tight fitting clothes.

Ron managed to run past Harry to greet Fleur. Just before he could land a kiss on her cheek she dumped her luggage into his hands.

"Where is Bill?" asked Ron glumly.

Fleur gave Ron a second's glance. "Oh he's still way behind me. All that time he spends sitting at Gringrotts has definitely made him slower. He can't run like he used to."

Was that disappointment in her voice?

Before Harry could say anything he heard Ginny come down the stairs two steps at a time.

"Where's Gabriella," asked Ginny with her hands crossed and shoulders hunched.

"The poor girl caught a fever last night. So mummy and daddy decided to stay with her until she gets better."

Ginny shoulders relaxed. "So it's only you then." She went back to her room without even asking Fleur if she needed any help.

Fleur turned to Ron. "Ronald dear would you take my bags up to my room for me." She gave a dazzling smile and for a moment Ron stood there like a stupid gargoyle.

"Harry, How nice to see you again," Fleur exclaimed after Ron had lumbered out of the room leaving only her and Harry. She kissed Harry's cheeks twice. If it was any other guy they would be swooning by now. But Harry had been somewhat immune to her Veela charms.

"Nice to see you too Fleur," Harry replied. Harry went closer to hug her. She smelt like roses. It wasn't so strong in an off-putting way like how Ginny smelled like. It was just enough. As she embraced Harry, he lowered his hand to give her ass a quick slap. Harry smirked in satisfaction when he felt her monster of an ass jiggle under his pressure.

Fleur's eyes widened. "Ouch Harry that hurt."

Harry shrugged. "Oops… Sorry."

"You dirty boy," Fleur smiled sexily but firmly placed his hand off her rear. Harry was disappointed that he wasn't allowed to explore.

Harry crossed his arms. "You weren't such a kill joy last time."

Fleur mirrored Harry's stance. "Well last time I wasn't about to get married."

"Fair enough," Harry said and his thoughts wandered off to the last time he had seen her.

 _Fleur had arrived for the Tri Wizard Tournament when Harry was in his fourth year. Even with Harry's immunity to her charms he still couldn't deny that she was the hottest girl from her school. What made it worse was that she barely paid any attention to any of the guys at Hogwarts. It didn't help that he was friends with Ron whom she considered to be a 'sea slug.'_

 _Fleur had literally paid Harry no attention until the second task. After Harry had rescued her sister her entire wall of defense crumbled. Of course Harry had repeatedly told Fleur that her sister was in no danger in the first place. But Fleur had never made it to the point where the hostages were being held. So she simply assumed that Harry was being too modest._

" _Harry Potter, I was told to deliver this to you." A girl about Harry's age from_ _Beauxbaton handed him a parchment. Harry was too busy reading it to notice that girl had turned red in Harry's presence. It directed him to come into the empty class room on the second floor. At the end it was signed by Fleur._

 _Harry proceeded carefully. It wouldn't look well if he did something stupid and became the epicenter of an international fiasco. The entire corridor was deserted. Harry guessed that everyone was celebrating Cedric and his victory in the second task. Harry opened the door tentatively._

" _Harry thank you so much for coming." Fleur said to Harry. She had already changed her wet clothes that she wore for the second task. Now she was covered in a red robe. She glided across the room and gently kissed Harry on the lips._

 _Harry froze for a second._

" _That's how we greet everyone at around our school," lied fleur easily and guided Harry to sit on a chair in the middle of the room. As soon as Harry placed himself down, soft music started to play._

 _Fleur started to dance suggestively._

 _Harry tugged at his collar. "Umm… Fleur why are you dancing right now?"_

" _To make you relax silly!" Fleur slowly removed her robe. Harry's mouth was now wide open. She was clad in only her black bra and panties. She had a figure that would make most women feel insecure. She continued her dance and now moved closer to Harry. Harry could see every detail of her perfect body._

" _Like what you see," asked Fleur and started to slowly shake her ass erotically. Harry was mesmerized by her movements. Harry couldn't take it anymore when she started fondling herself. Harry tried to rise but suddenly found himself shackled by chains. When had Fleur cast the non verbal spell?_

" _Not so fast Harry." Fleur slowly made her way to Harry. Fleur slowly placed herself on his lap and smirked at Harry visibly struggling to hold himself._

 _Fleur leaned forward and caught Harry's lips once again. She held it there longer this time. With a wave of her hand Harry shirt was unbuttoned and discarded across the floor._

" _You know you can touch me."_

 _Harry once again struggled against the chains. "Oh I forgot you can't," Fleur giggled and turned around. Her ass was now in Harry face and Harry could feel just how big it was._

 _Harry concentrated all his energy and tried to remove the chains non verbally. The chains wobbled feebly but gave enough leeway for him to snake his arms out of the tangle. He placed one hand on Fleur's ass and gave it a good squeeze. With the other hand he pinched the back of her bra just enough to make it come loose._

 _By the time they came out both of them looked thoroughly pleased. Fleur had left her black panty with Harry as a parting gift. Fleur gave her one longer kiss on the lips and departed._

Bill had finally reached the Burrow. His face was red and he reeked of sweat. He brushed past Harry and gestured at Fleur. "C'mon I'll show you where your bedroom is." Every word was punctured with a pant.

"I'm not doing anything right now. I could show her," piped Harry.

Bill narrowed his eyes. He looked ready to argue but in the end he gave in. He took off his shirt and threw it at Ron who had returned and told him to put it in the wash. Bill gave one final glare at Harry and went to hit the shower.

Fleur raised her eyebrows but said nothing. Her bedroom was at the far end of the Burrow. Fleur had persisted that she needed complete peace and quiet. Her room was the tiniest room in the Weasly household. Bill had reluctantly decided to share the twin's room.

"So how have you been?" Harry tried his best at small talk until they were out of earshot. They walked side by side. Harry again tried his luck and snaked his hand on her bum.

Fleur looked around in alarm. When she saw no one was around she visibly relaxed. This time however she didn't deny him. Harry caressed her ass all the way to her bedroom.

Once inside Harry locked the door while Fleur started to unpack.

"Need any help?" Harry asked. He smoothly placed his hand under her skirt. The helm of her green underwear can now be seen. Harry slowly removed his shirt. Fleur glanced at his face but became transfixed at his chiseled abs.

Harry kissed her lips. She tasted even better than before.

"Harry we shouldn't do this," she protested.

Harry slowly removed her blouse. Her breasts had developed into a D cup and were struggling against her bra. Next Harry got rid of her skirt and now Fleur was left in her underwear.

"I don't think you believe that." Harry lifted her and placed her on the bed. Harry removed his jeans and was left in his boxers.

Fleur bit her lip and stared back at Harry.

There wasn't that much space left. Harry placed himself on top of her and interlocked his feet with hers. It was hot and tight in a good way.

"Tell me to stop and I will." Harry whispered.

"Knock Knock!"

"Fleur are you in there?" came Bill's voice.

"I'm here dear. Just got this monster of a headache and thought I'd sleep it off," Fleur answered. She somehow managed to stifle a giggle when Harry started to kiss the bridge of her bra. Fleur removed her bra and her breasts were finally free from their restrain. Harry started to alternatively squeeze her breasts. Fleur clutched the ends of the bed to try to hold her in control when he sucked on her nipples.

"Is there anything I can do?" Bill asked casually. He didn't even try to turn the knob of the door.

Harry had now turned Fleur over. Harry took off his boxers and positioned himself. Fleur casted a silencing charm. Harry placed his dick in her ass and started to ride her. Damn she was tight! Bill sure was an idiot for not tapping this ass enough. Fleur started screaming and Harry had to cup her mouth to make she didn't make any noise when he cancelled the spell.

"No dear, I think I'll be fine." Fleur managed.

He started to massage her ass cheeks. Fleur moaned softly.

"Are you sure. You don't sound that great. Do you want me to come in?"

Fleur turned around and let her breasts jiggle freely. "I think we're doing this the wrong side." she whispered. Harry grinned and massages her breasts.

Fleur took his erect dick in her hand. "No I think I'll manage." And with that she took it all in.

"If you say so." Bill could be heard retreating away.

"Are you sure I have to go," Ron's voice could be heard throughout the Burrow.

Harry looked at himself in the mirror and straightened his tie. The Ministry had issued specific masks for each attendee. Harry's mask was a half mask that was black and covered his cheeks. The mask was covered with golden glitter and had an opening for his eyes. Even Harry had to admit that it added flair of mystery to the event.

Mr. Weasly placed his mask on. "Yes Ron and don't do anything stupid. The Minster and all the high officials will be attending."

Ron stared at his mask in revulsion. "But it looks like a weasel. Why do I have to be a weasel?"

Fred and George approached them with nearly identical masks. "You can take Fleur's mask if you want. She said she isn't attending."

"Is she okay," asked Mr. Weasly.

"She's okay," reassured Harry. "Just a little exhausted.

"Harry come with me outside," said Mr. Weasly wearingly.

Once they were outside Harry blurted "I didn't do it."

chuckled. "You aren't in trouble. We had discussed about your security at the ball at the last couple of Order meetings. And don't worry all of us will be there. But if anything happens-"He pulled out a tiny white orb out of thin air.

"This is a port key. To activate it you have to twist the bottom once in the clockwise direction." The orb had now turned blue. "It's linked to the Burrow in case if anything happens." He touched it and disappeared for a second and then appeared a couple of meters outside the Burrow.

He tossed the orb and Harry caught it and pocketed it. It felt icy cold. Harry closed his eyes and apparated along with the other guys. They arrived outside the building. There was a long queue that led up to the entrance.

Ron puffed upped his chest and went to the front. "We are with Harry Potter," he whispered and gestured at Harry. The girl at the front just managed to recognize Harry and let them cut. Harry rolled his eyes while Hermione glanced back nervously at the explicative's that were being hurled at them.

The ball room was humongous. There was a huge chandelier that hanged from the ceiling. They had arrived late and apparently had missed all the boring speeches.

"Make sure you stick together," Mr. Weasly ordered. But nobody headed to him and went in their own directions.

Harry watched the crowd from above. The masquerade ball was already in full swing. Over on the far right Harry thought he saw Ron whisking away Hermione to the dance floor. But he couldn't be sure. The ballroom was purposely poorly lit to fit the mood of mystery.

Harry carefully made his way down to the dancers. He managed to evade the swarm of girl who were determined to dance with every last male present.

"You owe me a dance," someone whispered behind Harry.

Harry turned back and saw Ginny who was smiling brightly. Harry smiled back and held her hand. Ginny placed his hand a little further than what they were used to. Harry kept glancing back in case Mrs. Weasly sprung up.

Ginny giggled. "Don't worry, Mom won't recognize us. I could barely recognize you in this darkness."

They danced like that for a long time.

"Let me get something to drink," panted Ginny. She smiled and promised to return soon.

As soon as he let go of her hands they were replaced by another one. Harry stared at the girl's mask; a fox. Her blond hair was tied neatly in a bun. She was wearing a full length white gown. She smelled like fruit. A forbidden fruit.

They stood like that, dancing in their positions.

"You having a good time?" she asked after Harry twirled her around.

"Fine," harry answered. Harry looked behind her for any of the Order.

The girl smirked. "You don't look relaxed Harry."

Harry stopped his dance for a moment. "Do I know you?"

"Your mask doesn't hide your scar you idiot."

Harry for once was glad that he was wearing a mask.

Harry tried to think of response but caught himself staring at her blue eyes. Harry tried to place his arm lower but she firmly placed his hands on her waist. "And they told me you were a gentleman."

"Who told you?"

The girl shrugged. "Just people."

She bit her lip. "You know it's too bad that I don't like you."

"And whys that?"

"Because then maybe I would actually try to save you." She then suddenly kissed his lips for a second.

"Save me from what?" asked Harry in shock. He felt his lips slightly smolder.

She gave him one last parting hug. Her hands were firmly placed on his sides. "It was nice dancing with you Harry. Maybe we should do this again."

"But," Harry protested. "I didn't catch your name."

The girl smiled. "Your girlfriend is coming back. That's my cue I guess."

Harry turned back and saw indeed Ginny was returning. "She is not-" But the girl was already gone and had disappeared like she had never been there in the first place.

* * *

 **Made a couple of edits.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the next chapter. Sorry it took so long but I was away for a week at a place that had no internet connection. The number of views have nearly doubled since I last checked. And I have 2000 views from my home country which is amazing! And also I would like to thank all of you who have consistently reviewed this story.**

 **But I would want to clear something up before the story starts. Some of you guys were very confused with the Fleur and Harry hooking up in the previous chapter. One reviewer asked how Harry was so confident with Fleur but not with Ginny. This is because in this story Harry had been first involved with Fleur in the fourth year. And also at that time Harry was really nervous. But the next time Harry saw her he was already comfortable with her. Also he was motivated as Bill was acting pretty mean to him at this time. And just because Harry was involved with ONE woman doesn't make him as one reviewer stated a 'pornstar.' Nor does this mean that Harry will be confident with every single girl in the universe.**

* * *

The masquerade ball had been a roaring success. The prophet had placed a huge photo of the minster Rufus Scrimgeour with Harry shoehorned in the corner. Even with the mask, the scar was a dead giveaway.

Harry arrived from the ball late last night. Once he arrived at the Burrow he handed the portkey back to Mr. Weasly. Mr. Weasly had been relieved that there had been no reason for its use. For the ball had been relatively peaceful. The only exception was a drunken wizard who refused to stop singing karaoke. The Order had been forced to remove him from the premises when he started screaming the second verse of the Weird Sister song 'Do the Hippogriff.'

The next couple of days were hectic. The final preparations for Fleur's wedding had begun. And naturally tempers had risen in the Burrow.

Harry had noticed that Fleur had become reserved the last couple of days. 'Wedding nerves' as Mrs. Weasly quoted it. According to Ginny she cried herself to sleep most days. Then again Ginny wasn't the greatest spokesperson for Fleur. On the bright side Bill and Charlie had started to act normal around Harry again. This was due to the fact that Ginny no longer showed any animosity towards Harry. And considering that Harry would maybe one day become a brother in law, it would make the Holidays really awkward if they continued with the fight.

During this time Harry had barely talked to Fleur. Harry suspected that she now regretted hooking up with Harry. Harry didn't have any hopes for Fleur choosing him over Bill. There was the glaring fact that Harry had a shorter shelf life than a packet Bertie Botts every flavor beans.

Finally the day of the wedding came. The Burrow was now unrecognizable. Too clean to Harry's taste. Harry changed into his new suit and tried to flatten his hair. The order hadn't bothered to change his appearance. Instead they doubled the security detail for Harry. Mr. Weasly once again handed the port key to Harry in case if anything happened.

Fred and George took it upon themselves to guide Fleur's cousins to their seats. Ron had wanted to join them but was instead made to help Hagrid navigate and not accidently destroy the seating arrangement. Harry was Ginny's unofficial date to the wedding. Even Harry had to admit that she looked really beautiful in her pink dress. They arrived at the venue holding hands. Harry noticed that Gabrielle wasn't too pleased.

"We better all sit down now," Charlie told them as wedding music began to play. Harry sat somewhere near the front and looked around him. Most of his teachers from Hogwarts had attended and even some of Harry's seniors.

Harry turned to see Fleur walking slowly to the front with her father. Harry got to see her up close as she brushed past him. She looked breathtakingly beautiful. Her white wedding dress made her look like an angel. Her blond hair was literally shining. He looked at the front at Bill. But Bill had eyes for no one except Fleur. When she reached the front, Bill touched Fleur's hands for just a moment and their eyes met. Fleur smiled back and in that moment Harry knew that she realized that she made the right choice. A part of Harry felt guilty for what he had done. But he soon forgot about it as the ceremony started to begin.

"We are here today to celebrate the bond between a man and woman." Harry recognized it was the same wizard who had given the eulogy at Dumbledore's funeral.

The wizard continued to drone off his monologue. Ginny quickly glanced back at Harry and winked at him. Harry smiled back weakly.

"You may kiss the bride." Fleur and Bill kissed to the roaring applause of the crowd.

The chairs disappeared and Harry found himself in a crowd of hungry people. He snatched a glass of champagne and drowned it all in one gulp. Harry had got separated from his friends and was forced to eat with one of Ron's great grandmothers. It wasn't so bad since Luna had decided to sit with Harry.

"Want to dance with me," asked Harry to Luna.

Luna shrugged. She was thankfully dressed accordingly. But what was that smell? Garlic maybe.

Luna was surprisingly a good dancer when she wanted to be. Harry had of course had never learned the finer details of dancing. But with Luna leading they were doing fine.

"This is boring. I'm leaving," Luna declared in the middle of their dance and proceeded to their refreshment table.

Harry craned his neck through the crowd to search for Ginny. It was getting difficult to find her among the guests who were now twirling around the dance floor. Bill and Fleur were in the middle of the dance floor doing their thing. Harry reminded himself to congratulate them later. On seconds thought maybe he shouldn't.

Harry felt a tap on his shoulder. "Care for a dance?"

Harry smiled. "Of course I will Ginn-"

Harry gasped. It was Daphne. She was dressed to kill. Her sapphire dress hugged tightly to her skin which amplified her curves even more.

"Well are you just going to stand there or what?" asked Daphne. She cocked her head at Harry playfully. Her blue eyes were alarmingly distractive. Harry mumbled something unintelligent. He carefully placed his hands on her waist like she was made of china glass.

"Jeeze Potter, I don't bite." She took both his hands and placed them firmly on her waist. She was way warmer compared to Ginny. Not that Ginny was bad. It was just different.

They danced like that for a while. It was awkward and slow at first. Harry cursed himself every time he stepped on her toes. He hands must have been kind of sweaty. But if Daphne noticed she didn't let on.

"Your girlfriend doesn't look too pleased." She pointed a manicured finger behind me.

Harry turned and there was Ginny standing next to Victor Krum who was starting an animated conversation with her. Ginny however paid no attention. A glass of firewhisky was in her hand which would change periodically from white to red to mutinous black. Harry noticed uncomfortably that her face now matched the exact shade color of her hair.

"She's not my-"

"Girlfriend," completed Daphne. Harry could hear the disbelief in her voice.

Daphne stopped dancing for a moment. "That's not what I read in the Teen Witch Weekly. It said that you guys were childhood sweethearts. Inseparable like the heads of Cerberus."

Harry looked straight at Daphne. "Well you can't believe everything they write in Teen Witch Weekly."

Harry decided to keep mum after that. Things were getting better now. He was no longer stepping on her toes. Daphne was more of a graceful dancer than Ginny.

The crowd let out a sudden roar. The band had now switched to a raunchier song. Harry let go of his fingers from Daphne's waist. He should be dancing with Ginny.

Daphne turned away with her back facing Harry.

"It was fun while it lasted," thought Harry.

But apparently Daphne had other plans. With a devious grin she interlaced her hands around Harry's neck.

At once Harry's breath rose. He didn't have the guts to look at Ginny who must have been fuming by now.

"What's the matter Harry," asked Daphne sweetly.

Harry nearly lost his footing. "I- uh… nothing."

"If you say so."

She decided to take it to the next step. She started to grind her hips next to his body. She made sure that he could feel her ass move up and down his abs.

A certain part of Harry's anatomy reacted. Harry had never experienced anything like this. Sure it was one thing to make out within the confinement of one's bedroom. But this left Harry exposed.

A part of Harry felt guilty. Wasn't he supposed to be with Ginny? But here he was being seduced by one of the hottest girls in school. But the other part of him was screaming to touch her ass. It felt so good. It was so tight that it was driving him crazy. Maybe he could apparate away and dry hump her.

Daphne's eyes lit up. "You like that?" She turned around and whispered "You can touch me lower if you want."

Harry shyly lowered his fingers inch by inch until he reached the very tip of her ass.

Daphne smiled at someone behind him. Harry prayed that it wasn't Ginny. "I bet ginger over there doesn't let you do this."

Harry barely registered an answer. He contemplated going even lower and giving her ass a firm squeeze before bolting away scared shit. But Harry decided in the end to not make a scene.

Daphne stared at Harry and bit her lip. "You know the Teen Witch Weekly did mention that you have a ten inch cock." She firmly placed her hand on his crotch and gripped it hard. She started to unzip his pants. Harry had somehow forgotten how to breathe.

Daphne paused. "Hell what do I know? You know you can't believe everything you hear in Teen Witch Weekly."

Daphne winked at Harry and kissed his cheek. "See you at school Harry."

Harry was left gaping while she disappeared in the crowd. He was rudely smacked from behind by Luna Lovegood who was dancing solo like she was being chased by Blast Ended Skrewts.

"What did the bitch want?" Ginny had somehow materialized right next to Harry.

Harry shrugged. "You are gonna have to be more specific than that."

Ginny narrowed her eyes. "The blond bitch. What did she want?"

Harry couldn't help but smile at her crude humor. "Nothing big."

"Is that what she said about your dick?"

"Ouch that hurt," Harry gave an exaggerated look of pain.

Ginny smirked. "That was the intention." She placed her hand on Harry and started to dance. Harry closed his eyes and wondered for a moment who would be the girl he would one day marry.

* * *

Mrs. Weasly quickly did a head check. "Now Ron look after your sister. And Ginny make sure your brother keeps up with his homework."

They were already across the barrier at Platform nine and three quarters. The Hogwarts Express was roaring to life ready to depart.

Harry jumped onto the train with Hermione following him.

Mrs. Weasly pursed her lips. "Now Harry try to stay out of trouble dear. And you have your-" she mouthed the word 'portkey.' Harry nodded and pointed to his pocket where he had stashed the portkey. She then smiled at Hermione and watched them depart.

Ginny gave them a radiant smile. "Well I guess I'll see you guys later." She then snuck into a compartment with her friends.

"C'mon," Ron called and opened the door of the compartment. Harry was pleased to find Neville already present. He had grown a couple inches over the summer. The round faced boy that Harry had met seven years ago was gone. Instead he was replaced by a confident man who was determined to make his mark on the world.

"Hey Harry! How was your summer?" Neville asked.

Harry shrugged and took a seat. "The muggles weren't that bad this time. Just threatened to starve me twice this time. They really are starting to shed their bad habits."

Neville stared at Harry unsure whether he was joking or not.

The four of them talked like that for a while. Halfway through Ron and Hermione departed for their Prefect duties. Ron only left when Harry promised that he would save some extra snacks for him when he returned.

The snack lady came and Harry bought enough for an army. Neville was content on eating a chocolate frog. Harry couldn't help but stare at him. In another world maybe Neville would have been the Boy Who Lived.

Neville bit the head off the frog. "You know," he said through mouthfuls. "This is our last year of Hogwarts. After that we'll be going our separate ways."

Harry pondered on that tidbit while Neville excused himself to use the bathroom. With that Harry was left alone with a compartment full of snacks.

Harry looked outside the window. It was already starting to get dark. Harry checked his watch. They still had nearly half the journey left. Yet it shouldn't be this dark. Harry moved closer to the window but couldn't see anything. The window had slowly turned hazy. Suddenly the train screeched to a start and Harry was thrown backward. He quickly took out of his wand and was about to cast a Lumos when he suddenly felt frozen. Harry had felt this before.

"Dementors." Harry whispered and looked out door of his compartment. Something was written on the window pane of the door.

"Lumos," Harry muttered. His wand flickered feebly. He could just make out the message fingered on the glass pane;

RUN!

Harry scrambled out of the compartment and made way to the closest exit. There were a few students lying on the floor dazed and confused at what was happening.

"BANG!" Harry heard a huge explosion not far off from where he had been sitting.

"Where is he?"

Harry heard students screaming and crying.

"Expecto Pratronum!" Harry bellowed at a dementor that was trying to kiss a third year. Harry's stag rampaged throughout the train searching for more of them. Harry quickly pushed the boy back into his compartment and locked the door magically.

All of sudden a bunch of people starting screaming at the same time.

"He's here!"

"Potter I've found him."

"Are you sure?"

"It's the stag it has to be him."

Harry tried to run away before he got cornered. He managed to see a bunch of hooded men chase him from behind.

"Great. Death Eaters."

Harry ducked to avoid a killing curse from behind. He responded with a bone breaking curse that found its target. Harry couldn't rejoice however as they were still hot on his tail.

Harry saw some of his year mate fending off the invaders. But the Death Eaters seemed more interested in Harry. Harry saw Dean and Seamus get thrown in the air and land painfully on their asses. Hermione seemed to be doing a pretty bang up job fending herself from two Death eaters.

Harry had to push away a student that was the target a stinging hex. Instead Harry took the full brunt of the hex. Harry winced. Things didn't not look good. He was the target. He had to get off the train if everyone else was to be saved.

"Crucio!" Again Harry felt the pain. This time it felt like hundreds of knives were being plunged into his backside.

He was being head off. There were Death Eaters coming from both directions. Harry managed to use another shield charm to deflect the curses hurled at him and ducked into a small compartment to his right. The compartment was empty and poorly lit. Harry quickly closed the door, muttered the strongest locking charm he knew and put on his invisibility cloak.

"We got him!" Harry heard they were celebrating outside his compartment. They started banging on the door.

"Move over you bunch of idiots. I'll blast open this door." Harry heard without doubt the voice of Lucius Malfoy.

That was when Harry remembered about the portkey in his pocket. He quickly activated it and the orb turned red. All he had to do was touch the top part of the orb. Harry silently pointed his wand at the door.

The sane part of Harry knew that Hermione would kill him if she knew what he was planning.

"Reducto!" screamed Lucius. Harry could hear the hate resonate in every syllable spit.

"Bombarda maxima!" yelled Harry before he blacked out completely.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone. Sorry for the delay. But I'm back with another chapter. So as always let me know what you think. Please no flames. Just educated reviews. Anyway enjoy!**

The world around Harry was a blur. Harry could feel one side of his face was burned. His body ached and his clothes were ripped. He was prodded to walk and fell immediately into a puddle. Was that blood? Before he could investigate, Harry was then half dragged by someone. The ground was muddy which didn't make it any easier to walk.

"Where am I?" Harry asked. Without his glasses he was in the dark. All Harry got in response was a jab in the ribs.

The portkey should have sent him back to the Burrow. Mrs. Weasly was strict in certain matters, but Harry was certain that she wouldn't drag him like a ragdoll.

Harry's heart sunk. The Death Eaters must have got him. Lucius must have blasted him before he could touch the portkey. Which was why Harry felt like shit. But where was he?

They stopped suddenly and Harry accidently bumped into the person in front of him.

"Tell me where it is." Harry barely could hear the order. But he had heard that feminine voice before. His ears were ringing painfully from the blast.

"I don't understand," Harry managed to reply. But that was when Harry realized where they were. He had come here in his fifth year. Except it had been pitch dark then. Now he could barely recognize the neighborhood. In defeat Harry muttered the address.

Harry felt his hands being tugged and the apparated on the spot. Harry landed painfully on a paved road. They walked more slowly now. More cautious. Harry was tempted to scream out for help. But they were already there. Harry recognized the familiar smell of mould and grit.

They entered with Harry being dragged at the back of his head. Before he could take it all in, he was pushed roughly onto the floor. He was then cuffed from behind. The greatest shame for any wizard to be caught in. Being caught in the muggle contraption was even worse than riding your broom stark naked on a summer morning.

Harry glasses were roughly put back on. A strand of blond hair came into vision.

"Its you!" Harry scooted an inch back in shock.

Daphne pretended to play with her hair coyly. "Miss me?"

Before he could respond, Daphne dabbed a cloth on his cheek. Harry tried his best to not wince.

"You idiot! What were you thinking of using a blasting hex in an enclosed are?"

Harry found it extremely difficult to look at her blue eyes. "What are you worried about me now?"

Daphne pressed the cloth even harder. This time it wasn't easy for Harry to not squirm.

"And are these even necessary?" Harry gestured at the cuffs with his head.

Daphne ignored him and continued to stem the blood flow. She muttered a few incantations and seemed satisfied with her work.

Harry ignored the urge to sleep. That could wait. "So are you gonna tell me what happened? Or am I going to have to force it out of you?"

Daphne smirked at Harry. "I'd like to see you try."

Harry sighed in defeat. "What happened?" This time there was no anger behind his question.

Daphne puffed out her chest. "I saved your dumb ass is what happened."

"How?"

Daphne carefully helped Harry onto one of the beds. The bed was surprisingly warm. The room was splattered with emerald posters and newspapers clippings of Death Eaters. It was well kept unlike Sirius's room which was a mess.

Daphne sat on the side of the bed. "Do you remember me from the masquerade ball?"

Harry racked his brain. Had he seen her? Then with a jolt Harry suddenly got it. She was the mysterious blond at the ball.

"That was you!" Harry tried to get up but regretted it. He was still weak and his head felt fuzzy.

Daphne pushed him back to lie down. "You need to rest."

Harry gave out a huge yawn. He was fighting to keep his eyes open. "I don't need rest."

"Sure you don't." With that she left the room and turned off the light.

When Harry woke up it was already night. How long had he been asleep?

"You're awake." Harry squinted his eyes. Daphne was perched on the window sill. She was dressed in her navy blue jeans and a white shirt. Harry could tell that she had just arrived from somewhere. She now had a red scarf tied around her neck. Harry couldn't deny how good it looked on her. Her hair was slightly messed up, yet her clothes had somehow managed to stay fresh.

"Eat." She then waved her wand and a tray of food was dumped on Harry. Harry sipped down the orange juice and gobbled the toast and scrambled egg. Harry tried to protest when she put back the cuffs on. But she wouldn't budge.

Harry stared at her face. "Why with all the secrecy?"

"Huh?"

"I mean at the ball. Why didn't you tell me it was you?"

Daphne crossed her hands. "It's a masquerade ball genius. Anonymity is pretty much the theme."

"And you just happened to find me out of all people." The cuffs were annoyingly tight. "And can you take these off?"

Daphne smiled. "You might want to hear me out before I take them off."

"I'm all ears."

Daphne hesitated. "Well you are right. I didn't randomly just find you. I was sent to find you."

"Why?" Harry asked.

Daphne pulled something out of thin air. "To duplicate this." She then showed Harry the portkey that Harry had.

"But that looks like my portkey. I swear I have one that looks dead similar to that."

Daphne smiled. "That's because it is your portkey. The one that you have is a modified one."

"How did you even know I had a portkey?"

"Well we do have pretty good resources in your Order meetings. Only we didn't know what it looked like. Which was where I came in handy."

"Whose we?"

Daphne ignored Harry. Harry was slightly annoyed. He prided himself as a person who never let his guard down.

"When did it happened?"

"When I kissed you. All I had to do was sneak a peek and I would be able to duplicate it."

Harry smacked himself in the face. Was that all it took to catch him off guard?

Harry shook his head. He still had many unanswered questions. Harry gestured at the premises of Grimould Palace. "How did you know about this place?"

Daphne hesitated. "Well- I know a little birdie who told me about the general area of your former headquarters. But of course he couldn't tell us the exact location. Which is why I asked the location from you. Besides this place is currently the safest place in the world. Who would find us here?"

Harry's shoulders tensed up. He didn't like where this conversation was leading to.

Daphne noticed the change in Harry's posture. But before he could argue she carried on her story. "Duplicating the portkey was the easy part. After that we had to tinker with the portkey to make it not send you to the Burrow. I had to place it back without you noticing. Which is what I did at Fleur's wedding."

"But…when?"

Daphne's face slightly turned red. "When I- you know checked out your- you know."

Harry remembered the incident and turned beet root red.

Daphne smiled at Harry's reaction. "It was way easier than I thought it to be. Who knew that the only way to get Harry Potter to lower his defense was through sexual foreplay?"

Harry slowly lowered his head. "So all what you said on that day was just a ploy?"

Daphne glanced at Harry with mock sympathy. "I'm sorry Harry. But honestly, look at me and look at you. Do you really think a girl like me would ever go with someone like you? I mean sure you are Harry Potter. But that only gets you so far. Considering the fact that dating you would put a mark on my pretty little head."

Harry glared at Daphne coldly. "So you sold me out."

Daphne jolted back in panic. "No- I mean yes I was supposed to. But I didn't."

Harry looked at her in disbelief.

Daphne stared back defiantly. "Look. The portkey was just a backup. If Death Eaters couldn't kill you on the train and you somehow miraculously managed to escape you would have no choice but to use the portkey. Except it would send you to a grave yard where there would be multiple Death Eaters waiting for you. Either way you were a dead rat."

Harry lunged forward to attack her. However as he was handcuffed, she was able to swat him away like a fly.

"How much did they offer for you to deliver me to them?"

Daphne's eyes widened in shock. "How much did they offer? They didn't offer anything. They threatened to kill my sister if I didn't agree to help them. They had already torched down my parents home this summer. They are on the run as we speak. But they got to my sister and me before we could escape. I had no choice."

Harry stared at her. "Then why am I here and not buried six feet deep in a graveyard?"

Daphne stared back. "Promise you won't kill me if I remove the handcuffs."

Harry shrugged. "Whatever."

Daphne carefully removed the cuffs and waited guardedly for any spur movements.

"I'm not a cold killer Harry. I never wanted you to die. I had no choice. But then I thought of an idea that could benefit us all. I modified the portkey a second time by myself to send us here. I knew when the Death Eaters would attack the train. I was the one who wrote that warning message to run. You might not realize it, but you left quite a scene on the train. Your blast reduced all the remaining Death Eaters to a bloody pulp. I took the liberty of even adding some of your blood on the train. To anyone outside it looks like all of you died on the train."

Harry was left dumbfounded. He didn't know whether to thank her or kill her.

"I came in seconds after the blast. You were blacked out in the corner. Blood everywhere. Body parts of Death Eaters on the floor. Even saw Lucius's head-" Daphne shivered. "Not a pleasant sight. Anyway I picked you up and used the portkey which is how we ended up around here."

Harry touched the side of his face. Daphne had bandaged it up nicely. "But why go to all this trouble. Risk your own sister's life to get me out."

Daphne took in a deep breath. "Because Harry I believe in you. Voldermort maybe the easy solution to all our problems. Sure if I choose his side he will give my family protection. But for how long? Until we slip and somehow hurt his sensitive feelings. No that's not a permanent solution at all. Which is why I chose you Harry. Because I believe you can get us out of this mess."

Harry struggled to take this all in. "But won't they get suspicious about you?"

Daphne smiled again. "No. For all they know is that you are dead. I had to report at the graveyard that you were killed. I even showed them my memory of the blast occurring. I avoided showing you still alive in that room. Instead I just showed the part of my memory where there was blood everywhere. Simple yet effective. That was enough to quench their questions."

Harry's eyebrows arched. There was something wrong with she had said. "What do you mean by you 'had' to report?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I understand that you had to tell them that I was dead. But you make it sound like you had no choice. Like you were ordered to come to that graveyard. Like you were one of-"

Daphne slowly showed her hand. She muttered a spell. Slowly Harry could see markings erupt from her skin. Harry's blood boiled. She was a Death Eater. One of them.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry lunged forward. Daphne eyes widened in shock. Before she could react, Harry's hands were already around her waist. Harry bear tackled her to the floor. They wrestled on the floor for dominance. Lights and tables were smashed to the ground in the tussle.

Daphne made a desperate grab for her wand that she stashed away in her back pocket. But Harry was quicker and twisted her arm till she gave a high pitch squeak. Harry shoved her into a wall and pressed her against it.

"Let me go!" Daphne was kicking frantically. Harry was forced to hold her waist on the sides firmly. He then leaned in and pushed Daphne against the railing and interlocked her feet with his.

Harry could hear her heavy breathing. Her locks of golden hair were in disarray. In his anger Harry barely noticed how close they were.

Harry reached in front of her and unbuttoned her jeans.

"What are you doing?" Daphne voice wavered slightly.

"I have to make sure you aren't wearing a wire."

Daphne started squirming around Harry's iron grip lock. She started screaming and biting Harry every time he came a little too close.

Harry slammed one hand on the side of her face into the wall. Daphne gave a small moan and her resistance slackened. Harry bent Daphne forward and began to lower her jeans.

Daphne lunged backward and smashed her head into Harry's. One of Harry's hand lost grip of Daphne's waist. Harry opened his mouth to yell back but Daphne spit in his face before he could. Blinded, Harry second hand came loose. Daphne then took careful aim and kicked Harry in his groin area.

Harry howled in pain. Tears streaming from his face, Harry he could just make out Daphne making a mad dash to the door.

Harry was quicker. With one fluid motion the door was locked.

Daphne turned to face Harry. Both of them were out of breath.

Daphne held her hands up. "Look I-"

Harry teared at her. Leaping over overturned tables and chairs he screamed "Stupif-"

Harry felt a searing pain to his left. Daphne had conjured a table and sent it soaring at him. Harry's glasses were knocked. The world around him was a blur. He could just make out a golden blur sprinting towards him.

Harry managed to raise his wand hand at the blur.

"Expulso!"

Harry's spell made contact and Daphne's body banged against the locked door.

Even before Harry could relish in his feat, Daphne was already up. With no time to search for his glasses, Harry charged once again.

"Expelliaram-"

Daphne remained unfazed. "Silencio!"

Harry felt his windpipe constrict. The words refused to come out.

Nevertheless he charged on. He balled his fist ready plummet her.

Daphne waved her wand with a flourish. Harry tried at the last minute to dive around the trip jinx but failed. Harry's balanced was toppled over and went soaring past her. His head smashed into the door.

Harry groaned. Blood trickled down from his skull and smeared his face. Harry tried to get up but already ropes were being tied around him.

Daphne pushed Harry towards the ground and sat on him. He could feel her staggered breath on his neck.

"You know Harry I could kill you right now if I wanted to." She trailed her wand over Harry's body. Everywhere she touched pain radiated through Harry's body.

"So why don't you bitch!"

Daphne sighed. Harry felt her chest on his back. In any other situation Harry wouldn't have minded.

"Because I told you already Harry, I don't want to."

Harry opened his mouth to argue. "Yeah right bitc-"

Daphne smacked him on the back of his skull. "If I wanted you dead you would already be."

Daphne let those words sink for a while. "Still think that I'm out to kill you."

Harry shook his head. Besides he didn't have much choice. It was either this or get his head chopped off.

Daphne gripped on the ropes lassoed around Harry. "I'm gonna let you go now. If I even think you are gonna attack it will be the last thing you ever do." She tapped on his skull one more time. "Got it?"

She waved her wand again and Harry was released from his binds. She then placed his glasses back on for him.

Harry held one hand to support the side of his head, while Daphne examined the damage. "So what happened to everyone else on the train?"

Daphne's lips pursed up. "Well from what I know of everyone else on the train survived. But I don't know what happened to them after that."

Harry clenched his fists. He thought of friends. If anything happened to any of them he would never forgive himself.

Harry brushed off Daphne's hand and stood up. Gingerly he made his way to the window and opened it a crack.

"Expecto Protronum!"

A white whisp of smoke erupted from his wand. The shapeless mold of ash quickly changed into a stag.

"Call Lupin and Kingsley to come here now."

The stag gave a nod and charged away.

Harry gestured to one of the chairs that had been upturned in their fight. "You might as well sit. Might take a well."

Harry staggered against the wall. He was too tired to notice the plaster peel off and fall on his hair. All he wanted was for this day to end and for him to go back to Hogwarts. His gazed turned back to Daphne. She was awfully quiet all of a sudden. Surprising, considering how vicious she had been a couple of minutes ago.

Her face was covered in sweat and covered in dirt. Yet Harry still found her surprisingly attractive. She had an athletic figure. Her muscles were tone and you could easily see that she could pack a punch. She kept tucking away a strand of golden hair that kept on falling in front of her face. She didn't wear any makeup. Maybe that what was Harry found her attractive. It was as though she knew she was beautiful as herself. She didn't need anything else.

Harry craned his eyes lower. Harry couldn't help but appreciate her ample cleavage. He could just see the outline of her bra-

"Harry."

Harry looked up. Daphne's face was smug.

"My face is up here Harry."

Harry tugged on the sleeve of his shirt. "I know."

Daphne smiled again. "I don't mind you checking me out Harry. But don't think I don't notice."

Harry opened and closed his mouth. It didn't help that she was looking at him right through his eyes.

Harry rubbed the side of his head where he rammed against the door. "Where the heck did you learn fight like that?"

She gave a crooked grin. "My father would pit me against three of my older cousins when I was little. If I managed knock them all out, he would take me out for ice-cream."

Harry winced. "Seems like he was kinda fucked up."

Daphne shrugged. "So what you want about the man. But it's the reason I beat you."

For the second time Harry was left open mouthed.

"I don't-"

Before he could finish, small pop like sound could be heard. One by one the members of the Order Phoenix trudged into the room.

"Harry!."

Harry was blinded by he could only assume to be Mrs. Weasly.

Tears were streaming down her face. "We thought you were dead. Ron and Ginny told me there was blood all over the floor- Mrs. Weasly noisily blew on her handkerchief. "And that they couldn't find you anywhere.

Harry didn't know what else to do but shake her comfortably on the back. "It's okay Mrs. Weasly I'm right here."

From the corner of his eye he spotted Lupin. Unlike Mrs. Weasly he wasn't sobbing uncontrollably. Instead he was grinning ear to ear like he couldn't believe for one second Harry could have died.

For the next couple of moments it seemed no one cared but congratulating Harry on taking out the Death Eaters single handedly. Tonks would change her hair color sporadic based on her moods. From sickish sea green to honey yellow. Even Daphne couldn't deny the similarity.

Finally it took Mad Eye Moody to break up the hullabaloo. He tapped his cane twice and suddenly the room went silent.

Moody raised his hand in the air. "Now I understand that we are all happy that Harry didn't kick the bucket but we have more pressing matters to attend to."

The entire mood of the crowd changed. Except Tonks who remained jubilant as ever. She looked like she was debating on screaming out 'constant vigilance!' but remained wary at Moody's cane.

Mad Eye Moody paced around the room. "The Ministry has given out a reward of ten thousand galleons for whoever captures you.

Harry opened his mouth to argue but Lupin thrust a copy of the Daily Prophet into his hands.

Harry's picture nearly took half of the page. It was one of his pictures taken at the end of the second task of the Triwizard Tournament. His hair was plastered across his face and he was shivering and coughing. It didn't help that Cedric was in the corner of the photo looking as though he did this stuff every day.

Harry folded the newspaper. "So what exactly did I do this time?"

Lupin gave a crooked smile. "Well the official report is that you killed in cold blood five respected officials from the Ministry of Magic."

"And what lame excuse did they give for coming on the train and beating the crap out of everyone."

Lupin cleared his throat. "Well they received a tip that someone was performing dark magic on the train."

"You mean besides them."

Lupin laughed. Even the dark circles under his eyes seemed to fade away for a moment.

"And that's not all. Guess who the headmaster of Hogwarts is."

Harry felt suddenly queasy.

"Who?"

"Snape."

"Snape is the headmaster." Daphne exclaimed.

Up till now she had been quiet. All eyes gazed at her. Everyone had been so happy to see Harry alive that they had barely even noticed her.

Lupin stepped forward. His hands twitched to where his wand was.

"Daphne what are you doing here?"

Daphne opened her mouth to make a snarky retort.

"She's with me." Harry answered before she could piss off everyone in the room.

"And-" Harry added when he saw Moody open his mouth. "If that's enough for me, then it should be enough for you guys."

Moody's magical eye circled around and examined the wreckage in the room.

"What have you been doing here?"

Harry shuffled his feet. "Just had a little practice session with Daphne."

Tonks winked at Harry. "Yeah we can see that all right."

Lupin gave a look at Tonks and immediately she quieted down.

"Harry what's the next course of action. What do we do now?"

Harry eyes widened. "Why are you asking me?"

Lupin's shoulders relaxed. "Isn't it obvious Harry. You can't go back to Hogwarts now." Lupin gestured to everyone in the room. "I think I speak for everyone in this room when I say this."

Lupin took a deep breath. "I think you should lead the Order of Phoenix."

Harry gazed back at everyone in the room. All of them had more experience than him. How could he lead any of them?

Harry felt someone come close to his side. He turned and saw Daphne by his side. She held his hand and gave a reassuring squeeze. Harry gave back a nervous smile.

"I accept. I will be your leader."


End file.
